


Raxacoricofallapatorius

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [46]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Ianto is bored and Jack tries to come up with a way to busy him so Ianto doesn't get bored at the beginning of their first official date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Day 4 "First Date"" of http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ (don't hesitate to participate :D)
> 
> Mention of 1x11 of Doctor Who, when the trio (even quatuor) Nine-Rose-Jack(-Mickey) were in Cardiff. Good old team, good old times. I miss them!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment so I know what you guys think :) (it's also what helps me/keeps me writing sometimes!)

“Can we just go, please?” Ianto said again after a few minutes. Jack and he were waiting in the movie theatre line which was way too long.

“We already failed two times, I'm not making it three. I really want to take you to the movies,” Jack pouted.

Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed. It was true, they had tried two times already but something had always come up. The first time, Ianto was way too tired by his hard day at work to do anything and the second time they had gone for a last-minute Weevil hunt and had missed the film. Ianto loved theatres, but he wasn't sure what it meant to go see a film with Jack, to go on _a date_ with him, and he didn't really know if he liked the idea of being seen in public with Jack. And he was tired. And maybe a bit grumpy because Owen had tried – and failed of course – to use his coffee machine, _again_. He never learnt the lesson.

“I'm bored,” he simply replied, and Jack chuckled.

With a childish smile, he started to play with Ianto's scarf – that he mostly used to hide behind in case Jack abruptly decided to kiss him or take his hand or anything in public, which he seemed to want to do a lot since he had gotten back from his time with the Doctor. Ianto rolled his eyes again, making Jack laugh.

“Try and say Raxacoricofallapatorius the fastest possible,” he winked at him.

Ianto frowned. “What did you just say?”

Jack leaned on, smiling when his lips ghosted against Ianto's ear, and Ianto blushed in his scarf – there, taking it had been a great idea. “Planet name.”

“Yours?”

“God, no! Its inhabitants are a bit more... colourful than me. And noisy for some of them, if I may say.”

Jack laughed at something Ianto didn't get, but he was used to it. Though, this time, Jack looked at Ianto in the eyes and Ianto could see it was different from before.

“I encountered one when I was with the Doctor, a long time ago,” he started. He never talked about his past, certainly not his time with the Doctor, or usually stopped before saying too much. But this time he didn't. “Remember the New Mayor that didn't stay long at all back in 2006? There was an earthquake.”

“Rings a bell, but I was in London back then... Why? Don't tell me she was...”

“Alien? Yup. It was a funny day, a lot of running!”

Ianto took Jack's hand when he saw the sad smile Jack had. He rarely ever smiled like this, with a nostalgic expression but eyes that told how proud and happy he was to have those kinds of memories. Jack tightened his fingers around Ianto's and nodded a thanks, tilting his head to the side. Ianto hesitated for a couple of second, looking around them, but finally leaned on and gave a quick peck to Jack's lips.

He took a few steps forward to catch up with the line that had advanced since, and Jack smiled to himself, not asking for more but liking the feeling of Ianto's fingers in his and the fact that he hadn't let go of his hand. And he was adorable, turning his head and hiding in his scarf so Jack wouldn't see him blushing. Jack put his chin on his shoulder and smiled.

“Try it, Raxacoricofallapatorius,” he said, and Ianto turned to look at him and roll his eyes.

He nevertheless tried for the next few minutes to say it, failing most of the times but laughing at it, and let go of Jack's hand only when Jack bought two tickets.

 


End file.
